RocketFett
"He's doing what a soldier does, sacrificing himself for the lives of others" - Meebur Gascon Childhood Rocket was born on Felucia by Moonlight Nightmare and Dexter Darthfight. Rocket was originally called Cordlan Darthfight. He grew up as a sith apprentice to his parents. He lived with a farmer community with many others, he was head child of the Sith Academy. One day Cordlan was hunting with his saber when a ship landed, an army of clones ran out and started shooting down at all the crops and people. Most the sith students died but his parents went missing. Cordlan fought back along with his friend, Makrov Keelor. They eventually escaped onto the clone's transport. They were safe, for now. A republic Venator-class cruiser was shooting at their shuttle. Makrov was firing the only turret while Cordlan made the jump to hyperspace. "The sith follow a dark path, I have no meaning to be sith" --Cordlan to his parents before he left Meeting The Mandalorians The republic followed them as they still thought Cordlan was sith but he had left their order and needed a new home. He had a strong knowledge, as strong as a jedi. He knew they were tracking him so he had to throw them off the scent. He launched the escape pod with him and Makrov in and sent the ship to another system. The escape pod was low on power so they had to land. They crashed on Mandalore where a team of True Mandalorians boarded. They came out with their hands in the air but they let him go. Pre Mando and Rage Ordo came out of a palace and greeted them. Cordlan felt like his destiny was with them. Meanwhile, the republic realised the trick and followed the escape pod to Mandalore where they started shooting down, destroying a city but suddenly stopped. Cordlan went to safety and joined them but Makrov was gone. Cordlan went outside and to his horror he saw Makrov dead on the ground with shots through his head. Cordlan renamed himself RocketFett. Rocky escaped on a mandalorian shuttle. Mercenary Rocky went to Tatooine to repair the engine on the shuttle, as it got hit by some of the fighters, so he landed at Jabba's palace where he had a very cold welcome. He got taken into Jabba's quarters where he became a mercenary for him " Very well Jabba, as long as I get payed" Rocky to Jabba. Rocky grew a beard and had a nice apartment. Rage came there one day with Pre. They wanted Rocky back so he had to get out of there. He ran from his apartment and killed lots of Jabba's guards. Eventually they reached Jabba's quarters. They made a deal that Rocky game some of the credits back then they left. They escaped but the ship blew up. They each took an escape pod and went missing AGAIN! Jedi "We shall train him like no other" --Mace to Obi-wan They all crashed on Kamino where they were greeted by a company of clones who took them into the main building to Obi-wan and Mace. They offered to train him as a jedi on Coruscant and Rocky accepted. He was taken back to Coruscant but a few days later to Illum. He had to pass the gathering even though he was 19 at the time. He climbed in and found his crystal without a problem. He returned to the temple and built his saber. When he built it they shipped him off to Orto Plutonia. Space battle They had to get out of there quick! The death watch blew up Rockys ship but he pulled through. He got knocked down and knocked out. Rage took him and ran to the cannon. Rocky flew the cruiser and made the jump to hyperspace. But Rocky left on a shuttle. The others were confused but Rocky knew what he was doing. Family Rocky got married with his wife Jem Biostinger and they had triplets the day after the marrige. The first son was Kai Wheelchamber who was the first, then it was Lastra Arc and finally Vetter Neeligorbit. Rocky was happy with his family and they live at the family cantina and the apartment renting centre. Rocky owns them but they all work at the buisnesses. Battle "No, I am your real father" --Rage to Rocky Rocky left to go back to the mandalorians but they already were there, Pre was healed and Rage made the father confession. Rocky was shocked and went to see his other father mentioned in the first paragraph. He sent his sith to attack and Rocky took them on by taking out his ALMIGHTY darksaber and then turned round cutting them all. Dexter attacked and Rocky tried to deffend himself but Dex was too powerful. Rage jumped behind him and knocked him out like Pre. Then they all ran away to the ship and left for The Shadow Moon. Pre got his rifle and shot at Rocky, he took down Pre and left to join the Mandalorian Guild, so Rage let him go. He had a new master now, Beviin Kabur, so he took it seriously. The last battle "Go now sir! I will hold him off" --Rocket to his bosses Rocky went back to Felucia but was caught in an ambush, The guild were outnumbered. Rocket opened fire but got shot in the leg. The guild ran but Rocket stayed to hold them off. Rocket's old enemy ran at him but only kicked Rocket. Rocky shot him in the head. His son and Rocket's friend shot him in the stomach. The death watch came down and carried on shooting Rocket. Some of the guild buried him and the republic took care of it. Cournal Meebur Gascone came to Rocket's grave and many more people did. Rocket was a true mandalorian and he served his perpose. Gear This is Rocket's gear collection First Rocky gear.png|Rocket's first gear (12) 2nd.png|Rocket's second gear (14) Screenshot_7.png|Rocket's 3'rd gear (17) Screenshot_11.png|Rocket's 4th and last Mandalorian Armour Screenshot_12.png|Rocket's bounty hunter gear Screenshot_16.png|Rocket's sith bounty hunter gear Screenshot_20.png|Rocket's clone gear Screenshot_21.png|Rocket's jedi gear Screenshot_14.png|Rocket's future mandalorian gear Screenshot_15.png|Rocket when he was on Felucia Screenshot_27.png|Sith Rocky Friends Anchor Rod- His real brother Beviin Kabur- His *Alor Alverde Beviin- His favourite Guild general Rage Ordo- His FORMER father (in game) and old boss Vetter Nelligorbit- His in game son Kai Wheelchamber- Vetter's brother Captain Daes- Childhood friend and mercenary Makrov- In game brother Dexter Darthfight- In game dad Princesstar Moonlight- In game mom Category:Millitary officer Category:Bounty Hunter Category:True Mandalorian Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Republic Category:Shad'ika Category:Class Rank:Master Technician Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Member Category:Married Characters Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Humans Category:Mandalorian Category:Class Rank:Sergeant Category:Former Jedi Category:Shadow Clan Category:Male Characters Category:Half-clone Category:Fett